


'Go Legendary Ghost Hunters!' (An Altea Studios Production)

by Izupie (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (its not hard to do when it comes to paranormal stuff), Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Ghost Adventures AU, Hunk is scared of everything, Keith enjoys scaring Lance, Lance hates ghosts, M/M, Pidge is kind of a troll, Shiro looks after these kids, Television Producer Allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Izupie
Summary: Lance hated everything to do with ghosts and the paranormal. Which was never really an issue until he worked for aspiring small time tv show producer Allura, and she decided that her current show ('Go Legendary Ruins Explorers!') needed updating with a ghostly twist. Now he's stuck presenting a show he wouldn't even ever watch himself, his co-presenter is Keith, the one person he can't stand, their camera man Shiro is dating the producer and thinks all of her (insane) ideas are great, Hunk's there to keep an eye on their 'ghost tracker' and hold the boom mic, but he's even more scared than Lance is, and Pidge just sits in her cosy little tent outside watching them all on her monitors and frequently laughing into their earpieces. Things could be better for Lance.





	'Go Legendary Ghost Hunters!' (An Altea Studios Production)

“So – just to make sure I’ve got everything – you’re sending us into an abandoned castle.” Lance looked over his shoulder, through the night, at the dark and twisted pile of rubble, that was apparently once an extravagant castle belonging to a foreign Lord. “A wreck,” he amended, “you're sending us into an abandoned wreck.”

 

“A  _haunted_ abandoned wreck!” Allura corrected, clapping her hands together. “But don’t worry, Coran assures me that the ruins are perfectly safe to enter.” 

 

That wasn't reassuring.

 

She checked a watch on her wrist and began scribbling on a clipboard while she continued, and Lance frowned as his unease increased. “It may look like a mess, but the structure inside is still mostly intact.” She said in an airy voice.

 

_Mostly??_

“Apparently the basement is almost completely preserved, it looks just as it did all those years ago,  _and_ it’s where the ghostliest activity has been recorded – isn’t that exciting?” Allura looked back up from her clipboard and flashed Lance a reassuring smile. But an unmistakable gleam of eagerness in her eyes made his frown deepen and his shoulders sag in defeat. This was not going to end well. Probably mostly just for him.

 

‘Exciting’ is not the word he would use to describe anything to do with the paranormal.

 

“Okay. That’s all great and everything, but... why?” He pouted. “We’ve always explored ruins, and we’ve never needed ghosts involved before. That was a good tv show - Hunk was scared enough without the ghosts,” he added. "And my co-host wasn't  _Keith_  in that show either..." Lance muttered, fully aware it sounded like he was whining, but he had to at least try one last attempt to make her reconsider. Allura checked her watch again then moved across from him to a huge green tent nearby, carefully stepping over the lengths of thick wires snaking to it from her van (tackily emblazoned with the bright turquoise logo of Allura’s production company ‘Altea Studios') and waved enthusiastically to Shiro as he walked by hefting a camera onto his shoulder. 

 

Having not replied to him, Lance wasn’t sure whether she’d even heard him through her haze of producerly planning, or had just decided not to answer.

 

Through the darkness of the moonless night he could just about see her say a few things to Pidge, who was already in the tent. Pidge was wearing a large headset and was sat at a table with three monitors squeezed together on top, which bathed them both in an unearthly glow. Pidge nodded and handed their producer four small earpieces, then adjusted her large glasses, chuckling and glancing back in his direction. Allura giggled. Lance folded his arms. 

 

He looked away and noticed Hunk waving around a long thin piece of metal, attached by a cord to a box in his other hand. Hunk looked at the box closely and repeatedly, then looked a little bit sick, and Lance let out an amused huff - that stopped abruptly as he saw Keith nearby also smiling at Hunk with amusement. His dark clothes made Keith difficult to see in the darkness; but Lance had no problem picking out the shape of his silhouette from the dim residual light from the tent, or the way it caught his rare gentle smile.

 

Eventually Allura came back and gave Lance a friendly pat on the shoulder. He looked at her expression and paled, knowing there was no way she was backing down; pure ambition was shining in her eyes. (What lengths would this woman make them all go to for a good show?)

 

She finally replied to him gravely with a smile, “Ghost Adventures make money.”

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a conversation I had with my friends on Whatsapp. I had farrrr too much fun writing this.  
> Join me on my tumblr to see more headcanons based around this au  
> @nahterpie on tumblr : https://nahterpie.tumblr.com/


End file.
